


Em uma mordida, vou te colocar na boca feito queijo

by JohnnyKayA



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ativo Chanyeol, Crack, Diferença de tamanho, Drama, EXO - Freeform, Exo se ama, M/M, Passivo Baekhyun, Português, Romance, br, brigas, kpop, pt br
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyKayA/pseuds/JohnnyKayA
Summary: Exo está em pé de guerra. Com Baekhyun tentando matar Suho, Suho tentando matar Baekhyun e D.O tentando matar todo o mundo, o produtor do grupo pede que Chanyeol aja como espião em segredo. Diante das ameaças do SM, o rapaz terá de escolher entre abandonar seus amigos, sua carreira ou o amor de sua vida.





	1. Prefácio

**Author's Note:**

> O título da fic vem da letra icônica da música Wolf, do próprio Exo. Essa é a letra de verdade, eu juro. Podem checar.

  Chanyeol tomava suco de goiaba de caixinha através de um canudo dobrável, andando calmamente na direção do estúdio Exo. Uma mão no bolso, assobiando ao som de “I don’t wanna cry”, do Seventeen. A gravação de seu último álbum já estava finalizada, a coreografia pronta, o conceito definido... Tranquilidade permeava o ar. Bastava que ensaiassem a dança para que estivessem prontos para a nova turnê mundial. Voltavam ao cotidiano dos membros atividades como sair para jantar, frequentar festas e ir às compras. Finalmente um tempinho. Um mês a mais de trabalho ininterrupto e Baekhyun, Kyungsoo e Suho teriam se matado a dentadas. Os três eram os mais vulneráveis ao estresse, brigando por tudo. Uma semana atrás, chegaram a discutir pela cor do cabelo do Sehun. Um dizia que era platinado, o outro dourado. Chanyeol achava que era só... louro. Só não teve coragem de intervir. Num piscar de olhos estavam gritando obscenidades. Trinta horas de trabalho seguidas, sem descanso, fazia isso com as pessoas.

  Agora os ânimos se acalmavam. Chanyeol podia relaxar de seu posto: sempre ao lado de Baek, preparado para segurá-lo quando avançava para esganar alguém. Kai e Lay estavam incumbidos de fazer o mesmo, com Kyungsoo e Suho, respectivamente. Por três vezes, a distração dos membros impediu que separassem as brigas. O resultado foram duas camisetas (gucci) rasgadas, uma câmera destruída, vários arranhões, uma unha quebrada e um Sehun aos prantos. O pobrezinho era sensível, amedrontado pelos gritos contantes.

  Depois que Baekhyun tentou ligar à polícia acusando Suho de tentativa de homicídio, o agente da SM criou uma tabela de horários, programada para evitar que os três encrenqueiros ficassem sozinhos. Todos acabaram presos, uns no posto de babá, outros de castigo, sob vigilância constante. Foi um inferno.

  Nada como três meses em regime de prisão para fazer um homem apreciar a liberdade, pensou Chanyeol, sorrindo.

  Ergueu os braços, girou a maçaneta e... Imediatamente se arrependeu de comemorar vitória antes do fim da partida. O isolamento acústico nas paredes abafara o som dos gritos esganiçados de Suho até que a porta fosse aberta. “Você vai me devolver essa droga de telefone AGORA, seu ****nho!”, urrava, batendo braços e pernas com todas as suas forças. Enquanto isso, Lay lhe segurava com um braço em sua cintura; a mesma expressão drogad-- _serena_ de sempre no rosto. Do lado oposto da sala, Chen sentava contra a parede, fones no ouvido, distraído mexendo no telefone. Xiumin, Kai e Sehun cercavam Baekhyun, sussurrando, como quem se aproxima de um animal selvagem. “Calminho, Baek, você não quer fazer isso”. “Vamos lá, faça isso pelo seu Hyung”. “Isso é absurdo, desça daí”. “Não vá fazer nenhuma loucura”. “Já extrapolou todos os limites”. As vozes se misturavam, todas dirigidas a Baek, que estava vestindo apenas um roupão de seda vermelho minúsculo, metade do corpo pendendo para fora da janela. Estavam no quinto andar. Seu braço direito estava esticado para o lado de fora, em suas mãos ~~sensuais~~ se equilibrava um objeto que Chanyeol não conseguia identificar, mas poderia apostar que era a causa de toda a confusão. Espere- era o telefone de Suho.

  – Eu juro por Deus, Lay, se você não me soltar vai sobrar para você. Por que todos vivem protegendo esse ******? Filho de um ****. ***** ** **** * lagosta de ****, Vai **** *** ******, **** que o pariu. Eu só queria chutar a ****** dele um pouquinho, ele merece! – Suho continuava, rosto vermelho como um tomate, do esforço que fazia para se soltar dos braços de Lay.

  Enquanto isso, Chanyeol resolveu intervir: -Shhhhh. Não preste atenção neles, Baek. Olhos em mim, huh? Olhe o que está fazendo, amorzinho. Isso é loucura. Mas está tudo bem, porque eu te amo. Eu só preciso que você desça da janela, devagar, e devolva o telefone do Suho. Você pode fazer isso por mim, não é?” Disse, com calma, enquanto se aproximava do epicentro do furacão. Dava passinhos suaves em direção ao namorado, tentando apaziguar os ares. Um movimento brusco e Baekhyun poderia ir pelos ares. Literalmente.

  Ao ouvir o rapaz, Baekhyun congelou em sua posição, virou a cabeça na direção do namorado e observou sua aproximação. Parecia estar se acalmando. Quando apenas três metros os separavam, passou a gritar. “Mais um passo e eu atiro a ***** desse telefone pela janela, eu juro!”.

  –Nãããããããããããoooooooo! – berrou Suho do outro lado da sala, dando um impulso final para escapar do namorado, que ainda o segurava. Graças a deus, Lay não parecia ter dificuldade em conter os sessenta quilos de puro ódio em seus braços. – Faça isso e eu vou espancar essa sua cara de ***** até que nem seu cirurgião plástico reconheça o próprio trabalho! – disse, chocando a todos. O assunto era um dos tabus do ramo. Um de centenas, como anorexia, assédio sexual, drogas, doenças mentais, bulimia, playback, plágio, alcoolismo, pandas... Chanyeol nunca entendeu o último. O fato é que tinha se apaixonado pelas criaturinhas fofas anos atrás, decidindo adotar um como um pet. O nome ia ser “Schoppenhauer”, ou Schoppinho. Seria perfeito. Exceto que Baekhyun o alertou que pandas eram tabu em Seoul, seria maléfico à imagem da banda gerar polêmica assim. Embora ninguém tivesse explicado o porquê, Chanyeol acreditava no seu xuxuzinho.

  Chacoalhando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos aleatórios, Chanyeol tentou focar. Não seria bom se dois dos principais vocalistas falecessem devido à queda de um prédio. Um deles praticamente nu. O que poderia acontecer em segundos, dado que Lay deixou Suho escapar, no choque do momento. Levou um piscar de olhos para o líder atravessar a sala, agarrando o tornozelo de Baekhyun, que instintivamente atirou o corpo na direção contrária, fugindo. Direto para fora da janela. O impulso arrastou Suho também, que felizmente o segurou. Acabaram todos paralisados, enquanto Baekhyun se remexia, de ponta a cabeça, no exterior do prédio. O roupão minúsculo que vestia desceu até a cintura, revelando uma boxer cor-de-rosa, com estampa de minions. O tronco de Suho estava debruçado sobre a janela, agarrando a perna de seu dongsaeng com todas as suas forças. Chanyeol encontrou o olhar de Lay, a passos de distância, encararam-se por um momento e correram simultaneamente para socorrer os dois malucos. Um puxou Suho, o outro Baekhyun.

  Todos ficaram em silêncio, ofegando, atirados numa pilha. Baek nem tentou se erguer do chão, apenas abraçou o namorado e tremeu violentamente, estirado no chão. Os outros pareciam em choque. Lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Sehun, Kyungsoo tinha a boca aberta. Chen até desviou os olhos do celular para encarar a cena fixamente. Xumiun, geralmente o hyung calmo em toda situação, começou a gritar pelos seguranças.

  Um pigarro desagradável ecoou no estúdio, alertando a todos da presença de um visitante. Chanyeol se virou para identifica-lo. Era o empresário deles, com cara de poucos amigos.

  Droga.


	2. Leite de morango, Pacman e um Fecundinho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu escrevi isso, então resolvi postar para vocês, pobres almas.

 

 

  CEO-nim era um homem bruto. Alto, de silhueta larga, parecia ser o centro das atenções em todo espaço onde se encontrava. Apesar da cálvice e rosto redondo, intimidava. Varria os olhos miúdos pela sala, olhar misturando desinteresse e desdém suficiente para Sehun se encolher num canto. Suspirara por minutos, se ajeitara na cadeira gigantesca de seu escritório. Cada membro foi observado pelo olhar invasivo do empresário. Um velho jogo de postura: faça os esperar, mostre quem está no controle. Queria deixar claro seu poder, com uma canetada, ele podia mudar a vida de alguém, destruir ou construir carreiras.

 _Exceto nós. Exo ainda é lucrativo demais. Por ora_ , pensou Chanyeol com um pressentimento ruim. Não estavam completamente imunes.

  –Alguém poderia me explicar por que um dos meus artistas acaba de quase morrer uma morte sangrenta, no meio de uma avenida agitada? Porque ambos sabemos como isso refletiria na imagem da SM entertainment. O meu legado, tudo pelo que trabalhei, estaria perdido. – Começou o homem, descruzando os braços e avançando sobre sua imponente mesa de carvalho esculpido. A pergunta fora dirigida aos únicos membros sentados, Baek e Suho. A única cadeira permitida nesse escritório era a do seu dono, como numa sala de trono onde só o rei tem o luxo do conforto. Era parte da estratégia de deixar os “convidados” acoados. Um jogo elaborado de intimidação. Hoje uma exceção fora aberta apenas porque Baekhyun não conseguia ficar de pé, tamanhos os tremores que chocalhavam sua silhueta. Suho não estava muito melhor.    

  –Tivemos um desentendimento, senhor Choi. Não vai se repetir – Pronunciou Suho. Chanyeol teve de admirar inconscientemente a firmeza na voz de seu hyung. Mesmo tremendo e branco (mais do que de costume), seu líder agia como um porta-voz sério. – Estamos cansados, é tudo. Não é fácil produzir um álbum em três meses. Eu tenho pedido, em nome da banda, por alguns dias de descanso. Com todo o respeito devido, não podemos ser responsabilizados por atos cometidos nessas condições.

  O _poderoso Choifão_ , como Chanyeol o chamava na sua cabeça, pareceu refletir sobre as palavras de Suho. O homem pensava em cifrões, julgava sempre com base no mais lucrativo. Quando analisava as reivindicações de seus artistas mais populares, buscava a solução mais vantajosa -não a mais justa. Não há como condená-lo. Nascera num bairro modesto do interior de Seoul. Quando seu pai morreu tinha catorze anos. Segundo a moral rígida da Coreia, tinha o dever de trabalhar para sustentar sua omma, como o homem da casa. Fez de tudo: empacotou sacolas no supermercado, trabalhou como gerente, estagiou como administrador enquanto fazia faculdade… Sangue, suor e lágrimas foram necessários para acumular o capital necessário para fundar a S.M. Vencera na vida. Olhando seus maiores ídolos diante de si, notava sinais de fadiga. Nove exaustos rapazes esquálidos, encarando seu superior com olhares de desânimo. Sentia pena. Só não o suficiente para arriscar seus ganhos. Não permitiria ameaças à herança dos filhos, jamais os deixaria passar pelas dificuldades que enfrentou quando o pai morreu. Não, precisava calcular. Quais os riscos de obrigar Exo a começar a turnê sem um período de descanso? Cada dia de show rendia centenas de milhares de dólares, dificultando a concessão de folgas. Ao mesmo tempo, os fãs se revoltavam, ameaçando boicotes, quando seus amados ídolos sofriam. Parte dos aprendizados de um trainee era esconder efeitos de fadiga e doença, mas era impossível esconder quando um deles desmaiava em público. Kai, Lay, Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, Tao, todos tiveram mal-estares sérios em público, diante de câmeras. As consequências disso nunca são bonitas. Sr. Choi tirou alguns segundos ponderando opções, alisando de leve a ceda azul da gravata. – Vocês estão dispensados pelo resto do dia. Não posso fazer mais do que isso. Sabem que têm que honrar seus fãs – Exclamou, tendo decidido arriscar o possível boicote dos fãs diante do sofrimento dos ídolos. – Lembrem-se dos Exo-l’s – concluiu, usando a última carta na manga. O amor do grupo pelos fãs sempre os encorajava a trabalhar mais duro. _Nada como uma pitada de chantagem psicológica_ , ironizou, admitindo para si a manipulação. Choi Youngmin nunca disse que era um homem bom, apenas que era um homem esperto.

  – Sim, senhor. - Respondeu Exo, em uníssono. A menção dos fãs fez com que se sentissem envergonhados. Encaravam o chão, sem saber o que dizer. Apenas esperaram o comando de “Estão dispensados” do chefe para sair em silêncio, com pressa de deixar a sala.

  – Não você, Chanyeol. Precisamos conversar sobre sua contusão no joelho. Falei com seu fisioterapeuta. – O rapaz convocado já estava de costas, no batente da porta, quando ouviu o recado. Encolheu os ombos, paralisou por um segundo e deu meia volta. _D_ _ireto_ _para o antro d_ _o_ _Satã. O lúcifer. Gafanhoto do Egito. Cão. Canhoto. Capeta. Tinhoso…_ Chanyeol percebeu que inconscientemente listava todos os sinônimos de “demônio” que conhecia. Não se pode culpá-lo, é o nervosismo. Afinal, estava sozinho diante da besta. Do capeta. Do chifrudo. Do… _Ooops_ , corrigiu-se. _O estresse não me cai bem._

  Sentou na cadeira antes ocupada pelo seu pimpolhinho. Ainda estava quente, observou, tentando ganhar tempo antes de falar com o patrão. Não adiantou, dado que logo Sr. Choi começou a falar:

  – Eu vou logo ao assunto, sr. Park. Tempo é dinheiro. Não pedi que ficasse aqui pela preocupação com sua contusão – _Huh, que choque,_ ironizou Chanyeol em sua cabeça. – Preciso de olhos e ouvidos no Exo, antes que um dos meus melhores artistas mate _outro_ dos meus melhores artistas… É simples: mantenha a administração informada dos detalhes particulares do grupo e siga as instruções que mandarmos. Vê? – sorriu um sorriso amarelo, abrindo os braços – Estamos todos do mesmo lado. Eu quero o sucesso e prosperidade do Exo. E você, Park Chanyeol, o que você quer?

  Chanyeol coçou a cabeça, vagamente confuso. Não parecia que ele queria as mesmas coisas que o patrão… Mas era verdade, ele queria a prosperidade do Exo. Só não acima de tudo. Queria felicidade, descanso e oportunidade para ficar umas horas de conchinha com o seu Cerejinho. Taí: essa era a diferença – Desculpe, sr. Choifã---- Isto é, sr. _Choi_ , não posso fazer isso. Os detalhes particulares dos membros são, bem, particulares. Eu não poderia trair a confiança de meus irmãos dessa maneira. – Sorriu, sentindo que expressou bem seus sentimentos. O mais importante não era o Exo, eram os _membros._

  – Eu pensei que você pudesse dizer isso, sr Park. – Suspirou Choi, sacando uma foto impressa do bolso. Inclinando-se sobre a mesa, mostrou a imagem para o jovem dizendo: 

  – Detesto ter de fazer isso, mas você não me deixa outra opção… Aqui está uma foto do seu uh… plumplunzinho, era? Ou bebê-panda? Enfim, Byun Baekhyun, nú como veio ao mundo, no seu colo – O sangue de Chanyeol gelou ao ouvir o chefe falar da relação íntima dele com o namorado, sentindo náusea diante dos apelidos que criava com tanto carinho proferidos de maneira tão vulgar. – Responda, Chanyeol, quanto você se importa com essa foto vazando para o público? Hmmmm? O bastante para me ajudar a ajudar o Exo?

  A imagem de um garoto magrela sentado sobre outro igualmente magrela, mas muito mais alto, ficou gravada nos olhos da mente do _rapper._ Mesmo que sr. Choi tivesse puxado de volta o papel rapidamente, provavelmente com medo de que Chanyeol tentasse se livrar da prova do crime. Engolir a foto lhe passara pela cabeça, mas o velho foi mais rápido. _Droga_ , pensou. _E agora? Não posso deixar que isso vaze, a belezura de meu fecundinho é só para meus olhos. Destruiria nossa carreira. De todo o grupo… ai meu Deus! Por que eu? Logo eu, que só queria jogar pac-man, tomar leite de morango e agarra_ _r_ _Baekhyun pelo resto da minha vida._

_Não podia trair seus amigos… Mas…_

  – Eu farei tudo o que o Senhor pedir – declarou, sentindo as paredes do escritório se fecharem ao seu redor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouçam "Deja-vú" do Nu'est. EU REPITO: OUÇAM "DEJA-VÚ" DO NU'EST. É uma das melhores músicas de 2018.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dx0VcSNWdBg

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Os personagens que compõem o corpo de funcionários da fanfiction são inteiramente fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência.  
> 2\. A descrição das personalidades dos membros nessa fanficion é puramente ficcional, sem intenção de corresponder à realidade.  
> 3\. Os traços psicológicos e mentais dos personagens são exagerados com finalidade de produzir comicidade.  
> 4\. Essa fanfiction não foi escrita seriamente. Não leia seriamente.  
> 5\. Por favor, não me processem. Eu tenho um cachorro e três gatos para criar.


End file.
